The Truth About MacGyver
by FallenQueen2
Summary: When Mac, Jack, Bozer and Riley are captured on a mission things turn out a bit more interesting when their captor calls Mac 'Havoc'. The Phoenix team learn more about Mac than they were thought possible as they are introduced to Havoc's world and his family.


**Note: Let's pretend the timelines match up for the sake of fanfiction. Like the beach still happened, just not in the 60's :P Thanks guys lol I didn't want to make up something that allowed them all to look the same nowadays as they did in the 60's lol.**

* * *

"Okay, okay! Calm down, no need to push!" Jack grumbled as he was shoved into a cement cell next to Bozer and Riley. Jack noticed the two-way mirror that was looking into some sort of hospital surgery room and a stone settled in Jack's gut.

"What did they do to Mac?" Bozer asked once the door to their cell had been slammed shut. Bozer was using the wall to stand up making Jack notice the dried blood that was running down the side of his face.

"Shit." Jack swore when the lights in the other room flicked on and their missing teammate was dragged into the room, he was half conscious, as he was strapped to the table with wide, strong metal bands.

"Mac!" Bozer banged on the two-way mirror uselessly. Mac winced when an IV was inserted into his arm and a nurse prepared numerous needles that had Mac closing his eyes briefly.

"You can't escape from here Mr. Summers, yes we know who you are and what you are capable of." A man in a military uniform talked into the room and Jack couldn't stop from baring his teeth, he did not like the aura this man gave off.

"Summers?" Riley asked Bozer quietly who just shook his head in confusion as well.

"You know me, but I don't know you, this is awkward." Mac snarked but Jack could tell the kid was scared. This man scared Mac and Mac was never scared, not even when he was disarming bombs back on the frontlines.

"That doesn't matter, you will learn who I am soon enough, oh don't worry we will start off slow with just some samples before we start to extract your powers. I will admit that no one has survived the process until the end, but I have high hopes for you… Havoc." The man gave a shark like grin making Mac pale, looking even worse under the pale green light that lit the room before the man turned on his heel and left the room.

"We have to get him out of there." Jack swore as the nurse started to take blood sample after blood sample.

"What can we do from in here? This place is like a fortress." Bozer asked just as worried after searching every inch of the cell, not being able to watch Mac being drained of blood any longer.

"Wait do you guys feel that?" Riley asked and sure enough the floor was trembling under their feet and they exchanged looks before turning their attention back to Mac who was actually laughing clearly startling the people in the room with them.

The man stormed into the room, looking murderous and Mac just grinned at the man with a knowing look on his face.

"I'm sure you know all about me and my biological father, but I don't think you know too much about my surrogate father's. From the looks of things, it seems they sent the murdery one. I would run if I were you." Mac said with an evil grin on his face before he laughed as the door was torn of its hinges and the green lights shattered.

"Too late." Mac sang as the metal in the rooms started to twist and warp. The metal restraints snapped off of Mac who just lay there as the IV was still pumping drugs into his system and he had a lot of blood taken from him. Mac didn't seem bothered though; in fact he smiled when a man with an asymmetrical cape stepped into the room.

"You were always the most trouble out of all the children." The man shook his head, words almost fond.

"You know me Magneto, trouble is my middle name." Mac smiled even as the newcomer flicked his hand out and the restraints that held the blond to the table before flew up and pinned the others in the room to the walls.

"You've made the Professor and Jean very upset when you cried out for help." Erik commented as he gathered the blood samples they took from Mac and placed them in his pocket.

"That wasn't my intention, but hey it got you here didn't it? Wait, if you got here so fast, was it Quicksilver?" Mac asked as the man gently removed the IV in the blond's arm, taping a bandage over the small bleeding spot carefully.

"Yes if we are to rescue your friends as well, Banshee and Beast are outside with the Blackbird because they refused to stay home when they heard it was you who was in trouble." The man easily picked Mac up into his arms, cradling him protectively to his chest and Mac looked content to stay there.

"Thanks Dadneto." Mac smirked and laughed when the man tapped their foreheads together with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sleep Havoc, you will see your friends when you wake." The man promised and Mac's eyes went hazy for a moment before he let out a soft sigh and he fell asleep just like that.

"Quicksilver retrieve Havoc's friends and meet us in the Blackbird. I want Beast to check Havoc out as soon as possible." The man ordered as he swept out of the room just as Riley let out a shocked cry as a loud popping noise filled the cell.

Jack whirled around from where he had been pressed up against the two-way mirror, helpless to everything that had been going on inside.

"Hi! You must be Havoc's friends, don't worry we're just here to take you guys to him!" The silver haired man waved at them cheerfully, his eyes covered by silver goggles.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Jack asked suspicious but he wanted to get to Mac quickly and if these silver haired guy could help then he would be all for it.

"You saw the guy with the cape who saved just carried Havoc out? Yeah that's my dad and he's a scary dude, if Havoc trusts him of all people then I think you guys can trust us." The silver haired man rambled, but his point got across.

"If you can get us to Mac fast then I'm all for it." Bozer stepped forward followed by Riley and Jack knew they wouldn't be leaving the other's side.

"I'm just gonna hold your neck so you don't get whiplash." Suddenly in a gust of win the silver haired man was next to Bozer, hand on the back of his head.

"What?" Bozer asked amazed at the speed, but then again he just saw a man control metal to save Mac.

"Wwhhiipppllaasssshhh." The silver haired man dragged out the word as Bozer suddenly got the feeling of G-Force and strong wind before he was in the interior of a plane and his the contents of stomach felt like it was about to be expelled from his body.

"It'll pass, it happens to everyone." The silver hair man promised as Bozer pressed his hands to the haul of the plane, gasping for air as he tried to control his gagging. The man disappeared and soon Riley and Jack appeared on the plane next to Bozer.

"Is Mac okay?" Jack asked between deep breathes of air, hands tight on his knees from where he was doubled over.

"Yeah he's seems to be fine, just being looked over by a furry blue guy who reminds me of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast while some redhead is ranting at Mac for being so stupid or something like that." Riley's eyes darted over to where Mac was unconscious and the two mentioned men where hovering over him while the man who had saved Mac was controlling the plane with a few hand gestures.

"I feel like this is going to be a long, interesting story." Jack said as he felt more like himself and he managed to look over to see the sight that Riley described.

"I feel like introductions are needed since we all are so fond of this blond idiot. I'm Sean Cassidy aka Banshee." The redhead spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"Hank McCoy or Beast I guess." Hank looked up from poking Mac who remained asleep, he nodded at them all before turning his attention back to Mac and the vials of blood that the man who could control metal took from the lab.

"I'm Peter Maximoff or Quicksilver and that's my dad Erik Lensherr AKA Magneto maybe you've heard of him? He did kill a loooootttt of people, don't worry he getting better!" Peter waved at the three and then pointed at the man who had saved Mac who just gave his son a long-suffering sigh at his introduction. Bozer and Riley exchanged concerned looks, but Jack didn't even give Erik a second look as he made his way over to Mac now that Hank seemed to be done checking him over.

"I'm Bozer this is Riley and that's Jack. Thanks for the save back there." Jack smiled at the newcomers trying to hide his unnerve about seeing Mac the way he was and the reason behind it.

"We'll be back at the mansion soon, he is going to be alright. He's just sleeping it off." Hank patted Jack's shoulder and Jack knew the look on Hank's face. It was one he wore himself often enough, it was worry for the blond who was sleeping on the cot below them.

"Thanks man." Jack smiled at Hank, not phased by the blue fur at all. He was just going to suspend all belief today and hope he finished the day with his sanity intact.

"We're landing, so hang onto something." Erik spoke loud enough for everyone to hear and scramble to hang onto something or strap into a seat. Jack made sure he was still by Mac and he clung to the blond's hair as the plane was lowered down as the landing gear popped out.

It was an calm landing and soon it was a rush around Jack, Bozer and Riley as Erik scooped Mac up into his arms and strode off the plane, followed by Peter who was just a blur as he used his speed.

"What you are about to see is very important to uh, Mac and I hope you all keep an open mind about the things you are about to see and learn." Hank pushed up his glasses as he and Sean led Jack, Riley and Bozer off the plane out into a huge underground hanger that was lit up with white tinted lights.

"Intense." Bozer whistled as he took in all the different tech that was even better than the Phoenix's.

"You must be Angus' friends. I am Professor Charles Xavier and welcome to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngster." A man in a wheelchair smiled at the lost looking trio after stopping Erik to check in on Mac.

"Thank you Professor Xavier, I am Jack Dalton this is Riley and that's Bozer. We're just thankful for the rescue even if this is all confusing." Jack shook Charles hand respectfully, feeling at ease around the other man who just smiled at the three peacefully.

"If you would follow me, Angus should be waking up soon and we will be able to answer the questions I have no doubt that you will have." The Professor wheeled himself towards the door that the others had exited moment's prior.

Jack, Riley and Bozer followed Charles while keeping their heads on the swivel, they were in brightly lit underground hallways before they rode up in an elevator that spat them out in an Victorian decorated house that stretched out for what looked like miles.

"Raven and Peter are keeping the children away from Angus while we talk, but Alex will find a way in sooner or later." Charles explained like it meant something to the three following behind him, but Riley nodded out of being polite.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Erik's voice was soft but firm as the four entered an infirmary where Mac was now sitting upright on one of the beds. Sean and Hank were milling about around the room while Erik was at Mac's side with a concerned look on his face.

"It was the same dream, I think I'm still waiting for him to adapt you know? Maybe it just takes him longer to adapt to death, but I know he's not coming back… Just sometimes I just think he's going to turn up with that idiotic grin and call me hotshot again…" Mac was shaking his head, voice rough and full of sadness.

"I am sorry Alex." Erik murmured as he rested his hand on Mac's blond hair, the younger man leaning into the touch unashamed.

"Mac?" Jack spoke up a few moments later, he knew this was an emotional moment but he needed to make sure the blond was really all right.

"Jack? Riley? Bozer? You guys are here?" Mac's eyes went wide as he looked at the trio and then to Charles and then to Erik.

"We saved them when we saved you genius." Sean smirked as he appeared in Mac's line of sight.

"Shove it Cassidy." Mac grinned, his words harsh but words fond as the redhead laughed and tugged the other man into a hug.

"You had to go and get stabbed with needles didn't you?" Hank sighed as he moved to make sure his bandages on Mac's arms were all right.

"I keep telling you bozo that trouble finds me." Mac laughed as he held his arms out for the blue furred man.

"Tell me about it." Hank fussed about.

"You're really okay Mac?" Riley stepped forward, hand wrapping around Mac's free one.

"I'm okay Ri I promise." Mac squeezed her hand reassuringly and all tension drained out of her body and she gave him a small, genuine smile.

"Don't do that to me bro, I'm too young to have a heart attack." Bozer moved next, grabbing Mac's shoulder in a familiar move.

"I'll do my best Boz, but hey this is nothing compared to Murdock." Mac offered up.

"Don't even remind me of that psychopath, I bet he is still in his cell plotting about how to mess with you next." Bozer grumbled angrily under his breath, not noticing the way Erik stiffened up in anger, Hank's fur seemed to be on end and Sean's lips were pursing like he was about to scream. All at once they relaxed and Jack's eyes was drawn to Charles who was removing two of his fingers from the side of his head.

"Jack?" Mac's voice made Jack's attention snap back to the blond.

"I'm good man, more worried about you." Jack stepped forward to stand beside Riley.

"Nah I'm good, you know me." Mac gave him a lopsided grin.

"Good because I think it's time for some answers, Havoc." Riley raised an eyebrow when Mac gave a sheepish smile at them when hearing the nickname.

"…What do you guys know about Mutants?" Mac started of slowly, gauging his friend's reactions.

"Like the ones who stopped a nuclear war years back in Cuba and then repelled hundreds of missiles that were launched at them by idiotic governments?" Jack remembered seeing it on the news and was amazed.

"Yeah." Mac coughed looking guilty. "That may have been um, us?" Mac gestured to those in the room making Riley and Bozer's mouth drop open while Jack's eyebrows rose up to his hairline.

"You're serious." Bozer's eyes lit up in amazement as he looked around the room in awe.

"Deadly." Erik drawled and Bozer let out a small squeak as he realized who had controlled the missiles that day in Cuba.

"Knock it off dadneto." Mac teased the metal bender who just huffed and pulled back the shark like grin he had been giving Bozer.

"So yeah we are all mutants here." Mac drew attention back to him.

"That's… Pretty badass actually." Riley nodded her head, mind whizzing with possibilities.

"Why thank you Miss Riley." Sean gave a bow-making Hank snort at the display.

"How did you get involved in that mess?" Jack asked Mac who just rubbed his neck as he collected his thoughts.

"That is a long story, but I guess I should start with an introduction. Hi I'm Alexander Angus Summers, it's nice to meet you." Mac, no Alex smiled nervously at his friends.

"Sorry, what?" Riley blinked while Bozer looked like he was remembering something and Jack cocked his head to the side and decided he would reserve judgment until the end of Mac/Alex's story.

"Pff, Angus." Sean cackled before Hank whacked him over the head.

"That was a my legal name, Summers was my biological father's last name before he bailed." Alex explained and Bozer whacked his fist into his open palm.

"I remember now! You then went by MacGyver when you moved in with your mom's grandpa, I figured you got it legally changed…" Bozer trailed off and that made sense to Jack.

"Boz you know how I left high school early to go to MIT?" Mac/Alex looked really nervous now.

"Yeah?" Bozer looked nervous as well.

"That was true, but I um… I didn't get there because my mutation manifested when I was on my way… My power is rather… Explosive and destructive… I brought down a building…People died and they threw me into jail right away. I caused a lot of trouble before they permanently put me into solitary… There I couldn't hurt anyone and no one could hurt me." Alex explained, wringing his hands as his eyes darted to Erik and Charles not making eye contact with Jack, Riley or Bozer as he spoke.

"Oh Mac." Riley swallowed hard, knowing the pains of being in jail and it hit her. "Wait a second when you went undercover in jail you really didn't need my help then did you?"

"Well I kind of did, I got myself thrown into solitary almost right away. I didn't have to deal with the yard too much and I defiantly didn't have anyone watching my back." Alex patted Riley's hand, wincing and giving Charles a darting look.

"Anyways then these two show up in my cell, spewing stuff about stopping world war three and how I wasn't alone and such. Sounded like a pretty good deal so I took it." Alex shrugged as he nodded at Charles and Erik who just looked proud of them selves.

"Then shit happened, we saved the world, words were said, bullets and missiles were fired and time passed. We helped the Professor open this school, but… I heard the army was hunting my younger half brother on my father's side Scott for his powers that just manifested. So I got myself drafted instead and sent Scott here for safety, then I met Delta and well you guys know the rest." Alex gave them a short version of his real backstory.

"Damn Mac, that's one hell of a story." Jack whistled but he knew it was the truth and while it hurt that Mac didn't trust him enough for the truth he understood.

"Man, that's crazy shit and here I thought dealing with Murdock and getting disavowed was crazy. That's like child's play for you!" Bozer shook his head in amazement.

"Shut up Bozer, what part of top secret don't you get?" Riley elbowed Bozer looking at the others in the room with worry.

"There is no need for that Miss Riley, we know all about Alex's job." Charles sounded amused.

"I couldn't hide anything from the Professor if I tried, not that I would want to." Alex chuckled as he beamed at Charles.

"So… Can you show us your 'explosive and destructive' powers now? I have to say man, I'm interested." Jack grinned and watched as all the remaining tension faded from the blond's body and got a brilliant yet shy grin in response.

"That is a good idea, besides I do not think Peter and Raven can keep the kids back from running over here to see you for very much longer." Charles smiled and Sean snickered.

"Let's go see the munchkins then." Alex smiled as he kicked off his sheets and allowed Erik to fuss at his side as he stood up, not complaining once.

"I'm okay Erik, I'm pretty sure Charles will be able to tell if I'm about to collapse." Alex raised an eyebrow at Erik who just raised an eyebrow back.

"How?" Riley asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm a telepath Miss Riley." Charles smiled as his wheelchair rolled on it's own but a quick glance at Erik showed his fingers twitching as he controlled the metal.

"Wicked." Bozer grinned as it sunk in.

"Thank you Mr. Bozer." Charles flashed him a grin as they approached a living room that housed Peter, a blue skinned woman with red hair and three 11 year olds.

"Alex!" The brunet flew at Alex who just flung his arms wide open for a hug, a redhead and a white haired girl joined the hug all of them babbling at the blond, obviously happy to see him.

"I'm alright, see not even a scratch on me." Alex assured the kids who were now looking at the new comers with wide eyes. "These are my friends, this guys is Bozer trust me he's awesome. That beautiful lady is Riley and she is a tech genius and that is Jack he's my partner." Alex gestured to the three of them as he spoke; Bozer gave a little wave at the three as he was better with kids than the other two were.

"I'm Scott and if you hurt my big brother I'll fry you." The brunet puffed up his chest as he glared at the three through ruby tinted sunglasses.

"They aren't going to hurt him Scott, they want to protect him. I'm Jean and this is Ororo." The redhead scolded Scott who just pouted and hugged Alex's waist tightly.

"Mr. Jack are you Alex's partner like Erik is the Professor's partner." Ororo tugged on Jack's pant leg, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Err." Jack looked at Alex for help.

"No, not that kind of partner sweetie." Alex jumped in, giving Jack a quick glance as he spoke.

"Oh, okay!" She nodded in understanding.

"Glad to see you Havoc." Raven smiled as she embraced the blond.

"You too Raven, rocking the blue I see. It's a good look for you." Alex winked and whined when Raven socked him on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"I do believe you have some showing off to do Alex, I think the bunker would be a good place to do so, we just finished gardening the other day after all." Charles chuckled when Alex and Sean looked embarrassed as they remembered their first training sessions in the mansion.

"Of course Professor." Alex agreed and Scott tugged on his hand making Alex kneel down to look at his brother.

"Can I come?" Scott asked, pouting knowing it usually got Alex to break.

"Maybe next time squirt, I need to do this on my own besides if you were with me who would look after the ladies?" Alex mused up his brother's hair.

"Fine, but only for Jean and Ororo protection." Scott puffed out his chest.

"Atta boy." Alex praised as he straightened up. "Follow me guys." Alex waved at his friends and headed out of the living room.

"This place is insane." Riley whistled as she took in the décor and obvious wealth.

"Yeah the Professor is all kind of rich… So how are you guys handling all of this?" Alex gave them side way looks as they walked towards a door at the far end of the hallway.

"It's a lot to take in, but I think it's pretty cool." Bozer dropped his arm over Alex's shoulder grinning widely at his friend who grinned back, relief evident in his eyes.

"Sorry to say but I'm way more interested in the tech you guys have here, did you see that plane? I'm dying to get my hands on it." Riley rambled on her eyes bright.

"Jack?" Alex looked at the one person whose opinion mattered more to him than he cared to admit.

"There is a lot of stuff in my past that I can't share, so I don't fault you for hiding this at all. I understand Mac or is it Alex now?" Jack teased as he came over to poke at Alex's ribs making him laugh in a familiar way.

"Either is fine, just not Angus." Alex shivered making the other three laugh as they pulled open heavy blast doors to show a long bunker that looked like it was made for a nuclear war.

"You should have seen it the first time I tried training down here, everything was on fire." Alex laughed as he eyed the rows of fire extinguishers that were waiting off to the side, partly as a joke from Hank and Sean but partly for when one of the Summer's powers went haywire.

"Fire?" Bozer dropped his arm, stepping away from Alex who just smirked at him.

"That was a long time ago, see my powers are connected to my emotions and well back then I had a lot of anger that needed a release. I'm much better at controlling it now, trust me." Alex reassured them.

"So that's why I don't really see you ever get angry or shook by anything. I just thought that was the bomb disposal training in you." Jack hummed as he thought back to how calm and cool Alex always was under pressure.

"A lot of training." Alex smiled at the memories. "Alright see those targets at the other end? Stand back and watch the master work."

Jack, Bozer and Riley shuffled back until they were behind an obvious tapeline and watched as the blond shook out his arms. Alex calmed himself and brought out his powers, giant red hoops circled around his torso while smaller ones hovered around his hands.

"Ahhhh!" Alex cried out as he thrusted his hands forward and a giant stream of red laser power burst from his hands and disintegrated the targets at the other end of the bunk. He lowered his hands down and the lasers returned to hoop shapes around his hands.

"They are plasma lasers, Scott can do the same thing but they come from his eyes hence the sunglasses he wears." Alex let his laser disappear before he turned around to look at his stunned friends.

"Screw CGI, I am SO using those in my next film!" Bozer's grin was so wide that Alex was surprised it wasn't falling off the edges of his face.

"Damn brother." Jack couldn't help but grin at the display Alex had put on for them.

"Explosive and destructive I totally get that now, but damn Mac I'm impressed." Riley actually clapped grinning when Alex ducked his head to hide his blush.

"Thanks, I'm just glad you guys are taking this so well…I was really worried about how you would react." Alex twisted his hands together in lieu of a paperclip and the blond let out an 'oof' when all three of them wrapped him up in a huge group hug.

"Idiot, you having badass laser superpowers isn't something we would freak out about." Bozer huffed into Alex's neck making the blond sigh in relief.

"Are you going to come back to L.A with us Mac or…?" Riley trailed off as the four settled down on the ground as she finally asked the question that was on all their minds.

"This is my first real home since I got my powers… But I also have a home is with you guys and besides if I left who would save your sorry butts when on missions?" Alex laughed, shooting them knowing looks.

"Good! You had us worried there for a second brother!" Jack tugged Mac into a headlock/hug making the mutant laugh and call for mercy while Bozer and Riley grinned at the sight as things clicked back into place for the four of them.

"Wait, who is going to explain this to Matty?"


End file.
